INTELLIENT BY ACCIDENT
by Dego1215
Summary: Akihisa had an accident trying to defend her friends from thieves


**INTELLIENT BY ACCIDENT**

This is a story of the anime: Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu, in which I write in Akihisa an accidentally leave be called as the largest of all his school idiot. This is my first story, and sorry in advance if I leave me something. I have this same story in Spanish if you want to see or learn a little; if an error in spelling see me in one of the two stories I'm sorry.

 **CHAPTER I: "UNEXPECTED VISITS"**

It was a normal day at the Academy Fumizuki, all separated into classes according to their level of intellect. With our dear and stupid protagonist Akihisa in the worst class of all, class 2-F.

Akihisa is with his group of friends: Kouta, Yuuji and Hideyoshi. Speaking to stay in-house Akihisa to study for the exams that were around the corner. Since in the past exams Aki had suspended all but history that miraculously approved, with the minimal note of its kind, but it passed.

Himeji one of her best friends of Aki with Minami volunteered to help you study, but Aki les tube that, since her sister is still at home, and if you saw brought would not some friends to study to get many points. "Sorry girls, but my sister decided to stay a bit more, told me that he was not going to go up within a month, because I wanted to see how I was going in these tests. "Besides already know what step the last time" said disappointed Aki. The girls initially were sad, but then thought that it was right and that they did not know what was going to happen if your sister you decreased all points to zero. "Don't worry Aki, we don't want to have problems with your sister," they said in unison.

At the end of the day, the boys had been in studying together the weekend at the home of our protagonist. The four boys were by their corresponding ways toward their homes. To get home, Aki greeting his sister as of usual, went to his room to change. When left his room to tell him to Akira, his sister, would have the weekend visits. "Sister, this weekend will come a few friends to study for exams". "There is no problem, as long as they are not girls" said Akira with a face of fear. "N-n - not sister won't come any girl, only Yuuji, Kouta and Hideyoshi", he said with panic. ""Hmm... ok I believe you, but if I notice that a girl comes, you decreased all your points and will have to stay here and live with you"said that last with lust and to give you a big kiss". After that talk, Aki was forced to dine food from her sister to not die of hunger overnight.

Days passed and it was Saturday, "finally arrived the day!" Aki told the awakening, you brush your teeth, breakfast, ordered her room and clean throughout your House to receive the visits that not took to arrive.

"Akihisa, can come a moment, please?" said his sister. "What Akira?" asked Aki. "Today I have something urgent to do, so you stay only at home with friends...". " What sister? Are you worried about something? "." "Is nothing, is just a moment ago I read in the newspaper that day after thieves were entering houses and stealing everything, even the furniture". "Oh, you mean those who call shadows themselves?". "If here says that his last House in which came was one that is about 5 blocks from here, please be careful this day, if?". "If sister, don't worry everything will be fine". "Okay, but if it happens something call me, well you will, take care of you". "Equally sister".

When Akira was, Aki end sort everything. They spent an hour when a "ding dong" is heard, Aki was and look out the window and saw that they were his friends. "I feel the delay, I was ordering a little." "There are no problems," said Hideyoshi. "To be an idiot if you know how to live" said Yuuji, "what you mean with that?" said Kouta, "only looks like it has well-furnished home is an idiot", "Hey, that hurts. Did you come to study or to criticize my house?" said Aki with an angry tome. "What I feel, that you cannot accept a little joke? Hahaha".

After that talk of welcome, Aki and his friends were a quarter of this study. "With that we began?" said Hideyoshi, "what if we started with history? To leave at the end the math with its difficult problems "he said Aki. "You only say because the story is your strong point, but to some extent these right, put us to study" declare Yuuji. After studying history, they studied communication, then health and mathematics.

"Ah... was very tiring, what if we take a break?", said Aki; everyone nodded. "Yuuji, come and help me prepare dinner" Kouta and Hideyoshi, Aki proposed, "we can help place the table if they want to" said "thanks guys, the dishes are on the shelf".

While Aki and Yuuji were that they cooked ramen, Hideyoshi and Kouta prepared the table, until Hideyoshi saw the newspaper on the sofa and caught him to read a moment while waiting for that ramen is ready, when he saw the cover that read: "robs them houses attacked again" was surprised to see that the last House raided was close. "Hey Akihisa, already saw the news of House steals them?", "ah yes, but don't worry, I'm sure that does not happen anything today", after 20 minutes the ramen was ready. All were to eat the delicious ramen made by Aki and Yuuji. "It was delicious, thank you for the food" Kouta said. "Yes, thank you for the ramen Akihisa, Yuuji," said Hideyoshi. "It was not" said Aki and Yuuji in unison. "Ahh, look at the time, is already so late?", "or not! Are now 10:00 pm? A this hour buses ceased to pass". "They can stay at my House tonight guys, is the least I can do for my friends," said Aki with a smile on your face. "Thank you Aki, ire to call my sister to let you spend the night at home" said Hideyoshi, "and I'll let my parents know," Kouta said. Yuuji did not have that problem, since his parents were overseas working, therefore lived alone. But suddenly Yuuji's cell phone began ringing, and when this saw who the call was answered, "what about Shouko?"; "why not arriving home?", "eh? How do I know that I am not at home? ","because I'm there, waiting for you", "huh? " Do as starters to my house? "," do that no matter, where you are, in house of some other girl? "said with the voice of terror," n-no, I'm Aki home, made me a little late, so I'll stay to sleep in his house "," while not with some other girl, all right, well you will, good night "," g - good night... "."

Once all your friends to give their condolences they prepared the places that were going to sleep. Aki gave her bed to Hideyoshi, since he wanted the next morning his bed may need the smell of him. Kouta brought some pillows and a sheet for him, Yuuji and also Akihisa. After all, they took turns to go to the bathroom. "Time sleeping guys, it was a long day of studies, until tomorrow" said Yuuji, "until tomorrow" said others.

Halfway through the night, precisely at 2:45 a.m., Aki was the first to wake up wanting to go to the bathroom. When I get to the bathroom, I hear some strange noises, so he decided to go to investigate, first thing he saw was 2 men dressed in black clothes, forcing the door, afraid Aki ran to his room to wake up your friends, was the first awakening Yuuji, who told him: "And now that happens that it has you so restless?"; "Shhhhh!" There are 2 men forcing the doo-", when you heard men talking: "Are these sure that there is no one here?", "insurance, today in the morning saw a woman came out and so far fails, don't worry and take everything", "Ok..." "Wow!, but look at all these things, it seems that we had guys lottery, that woman must have many resources to have all these things", "just shut up and take everything".

Yuuji and Aki woke up the other two to see how engulf them. "Like hell we are going to get out of this?" said Aki whispering. "I don't know! But what I do know is that it is a matter of time by coming here, "How do these so safe?", "don't be idiot Aki, not hear that they think that one no here? "Therefore they treated that steal everything", "would curse, let my phone in the room, and you?" Kouta said, "I have it, but I left without balance to call or send messages" said desperate Aki, "Aki! Do you have a charger? "," so like one in these moments Hideyoshi? ","I have my phone, but I have low battery"," I think that if I have one, let me see... here this! ","Idiot not scream".

 **At the same time, with thieves**

"Did Hey, not hear something?", "curse there is someone in the House, I thought you said that there was no one!", "I believe that the voices come from that room, still carrying the tape?", "I never go out without it". Thieves take their weapons, one sack a truncheon and the other a gun 7mn. "are you ready?", "Always". After that, they opened the door and they attacked our group of idiots, Yuuji tries to defend the best thing can, but could not cope with the criminals. He had the firearm I sign up at each other and began to tie them with adhesive tape. "Ready, that was the last, your go and continues stealing, I'll stick to monitor these bastards." Of the firearm goes to room to continue its work.

Akihisa was shocked, did not know what to do in situations like this. "Would go well, but we have here?" A few attempts to heroes? Ha! , don't make me laugh, finishing that sentence hitting and pulled kicking Akihisa. "You're not more than one brat." Man was that he treated them so for a while until teammate finished with theirs. "Hey salt already, because we end up here". "Just finish that phrase the other says: "ohh, just when I'm taking me well with my new friends, good that you will be"," hahaha, come since we don't have all the nigh-", is interrupted when they heard the police sirens," would curse, but as the called? "," I don't know! , I don't know! "," brings to the hostages, not going to go to the jail now".

"IT'S THE POLICE, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS HIGH!" . The men go out with the hostages, saying: "will or kill these Brats". Police tried to negotiate with the robbers without reaching any agreement, they enter the House again to plan everything. Meanwhile, Aki, Kouta and Yuuji, Hideyoshi planned as free, these are backs with backs to try to remove the tapes that they had in the hands, being the first to become free, Yuuji but decided to disguise that still was tied to free the others, but they say code was the only one who knew the fight as it to be responsible for having the firearm when it is distracted.

When the men finished plan, caught Aki and Hideyoshi to negotiate with the police, while both Yuuji unleashed to Kouta to plan such as attacking. Meanwhile, the men were that they negotiated with the police, Aki gave a stomp on the ground to get you started the plan, Yuuji grabbed the man's gun making it a wrench and hitting his face against on ground to knock him out, and Kouta gave him a kick in the head to the of the truncheon, leaving it in the ground. Then they untied his friends, thanking and calling the police saying that all is well now, or that thought, which had the Club was yet and took to Hideyoshi in the back and try to throw away it by the railing, but is caught by Aki just in time, he help Hideyoshi to climb. Yuuji began to fight with the thief, but the wise martial arts, "as it was that kid was able to bring me down before, ag was surprised that was all", attacked everyone leaving the only standing, Aki didn't that they hurt more to his friends, no idea, did not occur "I am the idiot, not even to help my friends no idea occurs to me!" said in the mind, "waiting... I am an idiot... yes!" I'm a big idiot, and idiot just do stupid things" that was the only thing of he said when caught race against the thief and both came out flying from the second floor direct to the ground.

Akihisa was on the ground, semi-conscious for having fallen ill, could be seen as leaving blood on his head. The only thing that is heard him say before he became unconscious was: "I- I did... my friends... are... safe".


End file.
